User blog:Phyrrus362/First blog in awhile...
Well, I'm going to use this blog for multiple things, so I don't have to make like, 5 different blogs. Blog Topic #1: The Blog Contraversy and Other Stuff Well, I'm not sure if people are still talking about the whole blog thing, if not then I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm on the side of keeping the blogs, but reducing the amount of blogs and keeping them relevant. Also, I realize that ome of the users here, myself included, get off topic really fast and it remains off topic for awhile. For those comments, I ask that they be deleted from the blog. I would also like to know if it's possible to comment on a blog or edit someone's talk page without it counting for one of the site edits. I currently have 2,071+ edits, and I know that at least 1,000 of those are blog comments. I like that my edit count isn't patheticly low, but I don't want to end up with like, 20,000+ edits and know that nearly all of them are blog comments. If there's a way to comment without it adding to the edit counter, please tell me. Blog Topic #2: Cleaning up the Mess As I'm sure many of you know, there has been quite a few problems between myself, Shadowmaster, and Jman. I would like to let you all know that I do not believe Jman is leaving just yet. I'm pretty sure we have sorted things out, and it's water under the bridge. And as some of you may know, I quit work on The Story of Ages. I have my reasons, and I would like to keep them between those that were there when I said it and myself. Blog Topic #3: Updates I would like to let everyone know that my game is still in production, however it has been greatly delayed. Also, do to complications, my old sprite tournament is postponed indefinately. I have no access to my sprites and even if I did, I no longer have the program I had been using for the fights or the fights I had already made but had not revealed. I'm am truly sorry, however it is out of my control. My comics are also postponed indefinately for the same reason stated above. I will continue my work to retrieve my work and show it to you all ASAP. Blog Topic #4: Editing problem Now, I'm sure you all know that this wiki is entering an edit decline and although users have adressed the decline, it hasn't been getting too much better. I'm here to say that I'm determined to change that decline within myself so that when my 3,000th edit comes around, at least 900 of those edits will be from improving the pages I will create. I encourage everyone else to do the same and work on their pages. Make your pages the best they can possibly be. If you think they're fine, then ask 5 people to look at the page and see if they think that there's no more work to be done. If you accomplish that, then that page will be at it's best. Blog Topic #5: Finally, a Story I'm finally going to work on a story. However, since I'm too lazy to write out everything that's happened up to where I want to begin in story format, I'm just going to tell you the basic overview here: Phyrrus, Vahnkas, and Torak live in peace. They are attacked by the Makuta once more a while later. They are defeated then taken to the new base. They eventually find Cad Bane and Tonitrus. Phyrrus defeats them both and spares their lives, causing them to join. They then confront Karzahn, who is nearly defeated. Flare then shows up to help Phyrrus and his friends to defeat Karzahn. After taking out the rest of the Makuta, Jareal is hired to kill Phyrrus, but fails and ends up joining him. After being attacked by Karzahn, who was believed to be dead, Vahnkas becomes a Toa. After a long time of searching for Karzahn, The group finds another surivor of their clan, Celcius. Vahnkas and Celcius fall in love and get together. Karzahn shows himself once more after that and defeats them easily. The group travels some more and finds a Turaga named Trok. Trok states that Phyrrus is Asgard's reincarnation, then Phyrrus decides to give up his own soul so that Asgard may live once more. End of ''The Story of Phyrrus'' Continued in The Guardians of Fate Asgard uses his abilities to quickly find Karzahn. Asgard then has an epic showdown with the Makuta who defeated him in his first life. Asgard ultimately defeats Karzahn, bringing peace to that world. Asgard finds his way to the Door to the Demon Realm, then takes the group to The Door to the Realm of Alternates, in other words, the gate between dimensions. Asgard takes the group to Symphonia where they stay for a long time. Skarix is alive in that world and has a Toa team called the Toa Goldaya. The Toa separate Asgard and Cad Bane from everyone else and chase them to the Door to the Demon Realm. Asgard and Cad Bane fight and are defeated. Asgard gets away alive, but Cad Bane is never seen again. Jareal ends up leaving the group for unknown reasons and joins the Toa Goldaya, completing their team. The group eventually meets Jaina who falls in love with Asgard. After several confrontations with the Toa Goldaya, Asgard finds out that the Toa are actually Makuta in disguise. Skarix sends Aiviera after the group, however she is defeated by Torak, who eventually convinces her to join them. After many confrontations and revalations later, Jaina is sent on a recon mission alone and is killed by Skarix's Plasma and Jungle Rahkshi. Asgard arrives in time to hear Jaina's final words then goes into the first stage of the demon transformation. He keeps his sanity, but grows a tail and claws. He is attacked by hundreds of Rahkshi but easily demolishes them.He returns to the group, still in his demonic form, with Jaina's dead body. After a funeral, Asgard attempts to go after Skarix. Asgard's fight get's out of hand and somehow, Phyrrus emerges wearing golden armour. Phyrrus joins in the fight with Vahnkas, Torak, Celcius, Aiviera, and Tonitrus against the Makuta Goldaya, leaving Skarix to Asgard. Asgard brings Skarix to the floor, leaving him at the mercy of the demon inside. Skarix threatens Asgard by telling him that if he dies then the Makuta Goldaya will go beserk and kill his friends. In the brief moment when Asgard is distracted, Skarix uses his illusion powers to show Asgard how Jaina died. After watching Jaina die again and again, Asgard snaps and loses his sanity, growing three tails and losing his mask. After easily defeating Skarix and the Makuta, Asgard continues his attack on his friends. after being stabbed by Phyrrus, Asgard further progresses into a demon, greatly increasing in size and power. Asgard then defeats the rest of Phyrrus' team then leaves through the gate bewteen dimensions. And that's all you need to know. I'll be continuing the rest in a story.:D Well, I believe that's it for now. maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 07:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts